This invention relates to drapery and curtain rods. More particularly it relates to curtain rods which may be adapted to be mounted to a wall or other surface.
Draperies, curtains and other window hangings serve several purposes. They may insulate a room against the cold or heat, restrain rays of the sun, provide privacy or merely serve decorative purposes. There is a large variety of window types including but not limited to bay, casement, corner, double, dormer, french and single. Many of these windows are best suited for a particular curtain treatment and therefore particular curtain rods. On the other hand, many windows are suited for aesthetic treatment with a variety of curtain arrangments. The desired arrangements can be achieved with the appropriate rod or other support member.
Several types and styles of curtain rod devices are known in the art. There are straight, elongated curtain rods which are either non-extendable or slidably adapted for extension to a desired length. Often these devices include more than one rod element. For example, a double or triple device may be composed of two or three slidingly interfitting elongated rods. The double rod suits a curtain and valance or two sets of curtains and the triple rod suits three sets of curtains and a variety of arrangements. In addition, swing arm rods, bay window extension rods, corner rods and traverse rods are known in the art. In addition, there are curved rods which, when mounted to the wall, project outwardly from the wall.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a curtain rod adapted to be arched in a direction offset from a horizontal plane. It is another object of this invention to provide an arched curtain rod which is adjustable so as to be extended to a desired length. It is also an object of this invention to provide an arched curtain rod with interfitting sections allowing adjustment of extension of the rod.